


Dos semanas para el amor

by Kataviblog



Series: Amor al estilo Creek [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Nada le sale bien a Tweek, No tendrá nsfw....por ahora (?), Podría tenerlo en el futuro...no c, Tweek como un chico malo, Tweek es un desastre, pero es un lindo desastre, pero no es malo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataviblog/pseuds/Kataviblog
Summary: Cuando Cartman le dice a Tweek que tendrá que enamorar a cierto pelinegro para que su equipo gane la temporada. Tweek no se lo cree.---¿Es broma verdad?---Oh tú desearías que fuera así---
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Amor al estilo Creek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Dos semanas para el amor

Se sentía estùpido. Humillado.

Esa mañana se despertó pensando que el sol en su ventana y él suavemente armonioso canto de las aves eran presagio de un dìa bueno. Pero no. Ya no existían días buenos para Tweek.

Solo dìas.

El delineador en sus ojos amenazaba con hacerlo llorar, el gel en su cabello lo hacía sentir ridículo. Nunca había olido tanto a flores en su vida y la ligera base utilizada para tapar sus ojeras le hacían sentir como un extraño en su propio cuerpo.

Se paró en la esquina de la escuela "como una buena perra" tal y como le había dicho Butters.

Con una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo y unos jeans rosas a la cadera. 

Mierda.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué les hacia caso, de hecho ni siquiera sabía porque seguía juntándose con ellos. 

Juró que no lo haría pero de alguna forma siempre acababa metido en sus cosas. 

Nunca se alejaría de Jason (su único amigo) otra vez. Hacerlo le ganó bálsamo labial y tinte para el cabello.

"ACK! ¡¿Cuándo van a venir?! ---Trato de jalarse el cabello pero recordó a Cartman gritándole esta mañana.

 _Te verás como un monstruo_ le dijo.

No pudo escuchar en su cabeza el resto de cómo se vería si arruinaba su maquillaje debido al sonido de ruedas chillando contra el asfalto y los buses escolares de North Park abriendo sus puertas a los equipos visitantes. 

" _Es fácil_ ". Le dijo Cartman." _ **Solo distrae a su gay jugador principal para que falle de manera gay y por lo tanto el equipo del gay jugador principal pierda por su culpa dándole la victoria a las grandes y poderosas vacas de South Park**_ ". A Tweek no le quedó muy claro si el jugador principal era gay. 

Los visitantes comenzaron a bajar del autobús.

Chicos de entre 16-17 años salieron presurosos entre risas seguros de su victoria. Detrás de ellos bajo el otro equipo y DIOS. Eran enormes.  
Aunque a comparación de él. Casi todos lo eran. No que sea muy pequeño. Estaba solo un poco por debajo del promedio pero esos tipos lo hacen sentir como un hobbit.

Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en el plan. 

Craig Tucker. Craig Tucker. 

Abrió los ojos cuando otro tipo alto y moreno se abrió paso con una mirada impasible. Tenía un chullo sobre su cabeza y ese era el signo distintivo que necesitaba.

Era él.

El Craig Tucker del plan que le explicaron antes de llegar ahí.

1\. Encuentralo. 2. ..... 3.Ganamos el partido. Mierda. Tweek se había olvidado el paso n°2.

¿Que debía hacer?¿ Que seguia?¿Para que se puso eso? 

¡Oh!

Tenía que distraerlo.....

¡¿PERO COMO?!

No llegaron a esa parte, solo me dijeron que lo distrajera como si no hubiera miles de formas de realizar esta acción.

El pelinegro no dejaba de caminar y Tweek se ponía más nervioso conforme se acercaba a la puerta. 

Tenía que hacer algo y hacerlo ahora.

El chico volteó a verlo un segundo y esa fue su señal. Le lanzó un guiño como pudo o al menos lo intentó, debió haber parecido más una de sus tantas contracciones pero ya estaba hecho y al menos parecía haber funcionado cuando Craig se detuvo en seco mirándolo extrañado. Al menos Tweek no tendría que hacer esto nunca más, así que cuando se echó a correr para alejarse de su objetivo agradeció profundamente al fin poder salir de este tormento.

O eso fue lo que creyò.

\---¿¡Dos semanas!?--. Tweek jalo sus cabellos. Tembló como nunca antes. El maquillaje, la ropa, el perfume. Todo tenía que quedarse por todas las dos malditas semanas que duraban los partidos al ser South Park la anfitriona. 

_**¡¿Y porque no se ocupan también de los otros estupidos equipos?!**_ pensó para sí mismo .

\---Ya nos ocuparemos de ellos---Cartman refunfuño. Tal vez no fue tan para sí mismo como pensó---Tu has lo tuyo con Craig que del resto me encargo yo--sonrío con malicia y Tweek tragó.

Solo 9 endemoniados días más. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

\---13 días más--respondió Cartman--también cuentan los fines de semana.

Ese sería su fin.

(...)

  
Para nadie fue una sorpresa descubrir que era difícil.

Muy difícil.

No solo había perdido un día completo al no hallar tiempo con el pelinegro en el que pudieran estar a solas y hablar. Sino que juraba que algunas chicas del otro colegio comenzaron a notarlo.

¡Como no lo notarían si cada día iba con un color del arco iris diferente!

Hoy vestía morado con un parche en su espalda de "Coma aquí" con una flecha roja apuntando hacia su trasero. Ayer fue un verde chillón que casi lo hace vomitar. No sabía de dónde sacaba Cartman la ropa pero quemaría la estructura hasta los cimientos.

\---¡ACK!--- Choco con alguien más mientras caminaba.

Si era otra chica iba a gritar. Para su suerte no fue así. Miro hacia arriba y lo encontró.

¡Otra gran oportunidad!

Tomo toda la valentía que tenía. Agarró a Craig de los bíceps y recordando lo que Cartman preparó para él dijo

\---Tienesbuenosmusculos--y corrió. No era lo que le dijo Cartman pero la mierda de "¿Traes chicles? Se te ve un paquetote" no iba a salir de su boca en esa vida.

Cuando estuvo en un lugar seguro paró y respiró pesadamente.

Seguramente había hecho más ejercicio que todos los jugadores en esa tarde. Demonios nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida. 

Miro a todos lados y cuando nadie lo siguió se echó al suelo a llorar. Podía escuchar los susurros, las malas miradas. Seguro todos se estaban burlando de él.

Mierda. No le importaría pero su vida ya fracturada se iba a romper aún más. Si antes no tenía amigos ahora los iba a tener menos. ¡Iba a tener que conformarse con Stan y los demás!. Esperaba que Jason no lo abandonara después de eso. Era su amigo desde hace tiempo. ¿No lo iba a abandonar

¿ Verdad?

¡¿Verdad?!

Oh demonios, nunca debió haber aceptado eso. 

Otro dia mas. Otra tortura.

Iba a darse por vencido.

Ayer nisiquiera habia dormido pensando en lo que le diría a Cartman para librarse de ello pero todas las opciones terminaban con el siendo marginado porque fue demasiado egoísta para ayudarles a ganar un partido y en respuesta Cartman convirtió a sus padres en granos de café que se los dio de tomar en venganza pero en realidad sabían bien y no se sentía tan mal porque....Estaba divagando! Debe ser el sueño.

El atuendo de hoy era un amarillo muy chillon. Ni siquiera pudo ponérselo queriendo mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba.

No estaba maquillado, siempre Butters lo hacía por él.  
Esos tres días solo fueron él caminando muy temprano a la casa de Butters en pantuflas,pijama, con ojeras ,una taza de café en una mano y un traje minuciosamente planchado en la otra.

Siempre hacía frío por la mañana. 

Normalmente evitaba la escuela, pero no había traído abrigo y era la ruta más rápida que tenía. Cuando pasó por ella corrió, no quería que nadie lo viera porque aun si eran las 5 y nadie se levantaba a las 5 a estudiar, aún podía haber un loco como él que pasaba casualmente por ahí y le tomaría una foto o se burlaría de él.

Ya estaba harto de esto.

Cuando pasó la escuela suspiró de alivio.

Solo unas calles más.

Cada paso era tortuoso y parecía que se alargaba más su agonía. En su cabeza comenzó a sonar música de suspenso y nada bueno pasaba en las películas cuando aparecía esa música. Troto un poco más rápido, no queriendo parecer ansioso. Sus zancadas se hicieron más grandes hasta que sin notarlo comenzó a correr. Estuvo allí en un minuto y tocó la puerta como un maniático.

Miraba a todos lados. Alguien podría estar mirando. Miro hacia atrás y la puerta finalmente se abrió. Sonrió de alivio, se dio la vuelta y se quedó frío.

Craig maldito Tucker...

¿en la casa de Butters?

\---Hola--- dijo indiferente. Tal vez Craig no lo había reconocido. Era mucho mejor así.

Tweek no dijo nada pero corrió. Derramo su café. Soltó el traje y huyó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una pantufla desapareció de su pie cuando se detuvo a tomar aire pero no había manera en que se preocupara por ello cuando Craig maldito Tucker lo vio en su atuendo mañanero. Con sus ojeras y piel pálida. Diferente al rubor, pestañas y sombras que le proporcionó Butters.

Mataría a Butters si pudiera.

¿Por qué no decirle que Craig estaba en su maldita casa? Todo el plan se fue a la mierda. Aun si no lo hubiera reconocido dejó mucha evidencia atrás. El traje, el cafe. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se había desecho de eso pero no se iba a arriesgar a volver.

Porque como dijo, todo se fue a la mierda. 

No podrá volver a hablar con Craig nunca, ni usar más trajes molestos ni maquillaje que se derrite en los ojos o pestañas que no le permiten ver hacia arriba...

En realidad...

Eso era muy bueno.

Ya no tenía que seguir sufriendo y él podría echarle la culpa a Butters. Podrían golpear a Butters....espera ¿Podrían golpear a Butters? Tweek quería golpearlo. 

En realidad ¿Que le impedía ir a golpear a Butters? Ya todo se arruinó, no como que quisiera impresionar al pelinegro más. Además Butters fue el que lo humilló al no decirle que Craig estaba ahí.

¿Saben que? A la mierda. Estaba enojado y ya había viajado a esta parte de la ciudad. Al menos iba a aprovechar el momento y desahogarse.

Después iría por Cartman, Stan o Kyle. Quien estuviera más cerca.

Estaba tan malditamente enojado que no supo cuando llegó nuevamente a la casa y comenzó a llamar desesperado. Craig abrió la puerta nuevamente un poco molesto. 

\--¿Que mierda...

\--Llama a Butters---interrumpió Tweek con los brazos cruzados. Su talón estaba anclado en el suelo mientras subía y bajaba la planta de su pie en impaciencia. 

\--¿Butters?---gruño confundido.

\---¡Si, Butters! ---replicó exasperado.

\---¡Tweek!---El mencionado giro su vista a la casa de al lado cuando pronunciaron su nombre.

En ella, Butters llamaba su nombre felizmente desde la ventana.

¿Qué mierda hacía Butters ahí?¿Por qué no estaba en su casa? A menos que...

Se congeló en su lugar. Retrocedió un poco para ver el número de edificio. 

207

Butters vivía en el 208. Mierda. Ahora que lo veía ni siquiera la casa se parecía.

¡Mierda!

¡ Ni siquiera el césped era igual. Estaba descuidado y el de Butters era impecable. 

El pelinegro aún lo miraba desde la puerta y Tweek no hizo más que ponerse completamente rojo. Ahora no solo estaba enojado, estaba avergonzado. 

\---AGH ¡Maldito!---Gritó. Saltó la cerca que separaba las dos residencias de forma magistral y golpeó repetidamente la puerta del otro rubio. Butters se asustó y cerró su ventana---¡Abre ahora! ¡ACK!---Continuó golpeando.

Sus contracciones estaban fuera de control. Escucho que bajaban las escaleras al otro lado de la puerta. Pero la puerta no se abrió.

En el 207 más chicos comenzaron a asomarse por las ventanas y la puerta por la conmoción. Craig seguía mirándolo. Un chico castaño y robusto a su lado sacó su teléfono. Grabandolo.

Mierda. Eso solo lo hizo golpear la puerta más fuerte. 

\---¡Abre!---casi rogò.

\---¡No! ¡No abriré la puerta para que puedas golpearme!

\---¡ACK !¡No te golpearé!---Tweek debía sonar desesperado.

\---¡Esta bien pero si intentas algo gritaré!---dijo y sintió abrirse la cerradura. Tweek empujó violentamente y un golpe sordo seguido de un quejido de dolor sonó al otro lado. A Tweek no le importó, solo entró y cerró la puerta muy fuerte.

Butters estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza. Volvió a ver a Tweek y Tweek debió tener un look demasiado maniático porque Butters gritó y corrió hacia arriba. Tweek no lo siguió.

Miró por entre las rendijas de la ventana. Los chicos de la otra casa se estaban riendo.

¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

Mierda. Sabía que no pudieron estar durmiendo en la escuela pero tampoco esperaba que estuvieran hospedandose tan cerca. Poco a poco los hombres comenzaron a entrar de nuevo en la casa. Aun dándose palmadas en la espalda y hablando animadamente entre ellos. Otros estaban preocupados.  
Craig no dejaba de mirar la residencia Stotch. Estuvo ahí un rato. Tweek tuvo miedo de que lo haya visto espiando entre la cortina. Pronto el pelinegro siguió el camino de sus compañeros y también entró a la casa.

Tweek suspiró aliviado hasta que recordó al tipo que estaba grabando el video.

No que no hubieran hecho videos vergonzosos de él antes. Pero aún era molesto lo que la humillación pública hacía en su vida social.

Ya había sido muy difícil poder ser amigo de Jason.

Se maravillaba que Jason siguiera siendo su amigo con todas las locuras que la gente hablaba sobre Tweek. Aunque la gente también hablaba locuras de Jason así que supuso que estaban atrapados juntos de alguna manera.

Una vez corrieron el rumor de que a Jason lo atropelló una patrulla de policía. Estuvo muy nervioso y triste hasta que lo vió completamente bien en la mañana.

Esa semana había sido extraña, Kenny no había dejado de seguirlos y de preguntarle a Jason si había muerto cuando obviamente no.

Demonios, la gente estaba loca.

Se dió la vuelta apenas esquivando la sartén que volaba muy cerca de su cara.

Hablando de gente loca...

\---¿Que demo...?¡¡AHHH!!---Tweek se agacho. La misma sarten volvió a blandirse sobre su cabeza una y otra vez. Butters sostenía la sartén como una raqueta. 

Tweek corrió por toda la sala poniéndose a salvo en un extremo del sofá y moviéndose cada que Butters intentaba acercarse. Tomó el control del TV para protegerse.

\---¿¡Que mierda Butters!?---

\---¡No dejaré que me golpees!--Dijo y se acercó corriendo. Tweek corrió también rodeando el sofá para alejarse.

\---¡No te voy a golpear!---trató pero Butters siguió intentando alcanzarlo.

\---¡No te creo!---resonó fuerte. Era una suerte que sus padres no estuvieran en casa. Conociéndolos, hubieran castigado a Butters desde el momento en que tomó el maquillaje de su madre. 

\---¡Suelta eso!---intentó. El rubio más pequeño gritó "No" lanzando el sartén directamente a Tweek en una maniobra descabellada.

El rubio dobló su espalda hacia atrás como en matrix para esquivarlo.  
La sartén atravesò la ventana, estallaron vidrios y cayó al patio. Ambos se quedaron congelados. Los trozos de cristal se encontraban desparramados por todas partes tanto fuera como dentro de la casa.

Ambos chicos se asomaron por la ventana. 

\---S-salchichas. Creo que mis padres notaran eso cuando vuelvan de su viaje---

\---Ngh si---Las sirenas de policía llegaron a lo lejos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que habían sido demasiado ruidosos. 

(...)

  
Tweek pasó su noche en una celda.

Por irrupción de propiedad privada. Disturbio público e intento de homicidio.

Los chicos de la otra casa se habìan pasado de creatividad cuando a sus ojos Tweek rompió la cerradura de la casa del otro de una patada. Lo golpeó contra el suelo repetidamente y corrió a la cocina por un sartén para terminar el trabajo. La cicatriz en el ojo de Butters no ayudó cuando aseguraron que prácticamente había golpeado al pequeño niño con el borde hasta que perdió la vista y la sangre salpicó la casa por todos lados. 

Nadie cuestionó que la herida no era nada fresca o que no había sangre por ningún lado. Bueno, había sangre pero era la sangre de Tweek cuando tropezò con un vidrio por los nervios y se rasgó un poco el brazo.

Lo tomaron como Butters intentando defenderse. 

Aplicaron tal vez demasiada fuerza al inmovilizarlo contra la patrulla y ahora tenía un moretón en su mejilla derecha. 

Esto apestaba. 

La celda era fría. No fue nada cómodo dormir ahí. Un hombre lo miraba cada tanto de manera sospechosa. Y sus contracciones se habían vuelto locas por segunda vez en un día. Se arrincono en una esquina con las rodillas contra su pecho. Balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás.

"Busca tu lugar feliz" se dijo. 

"Busca tu lugar feliz" repitió como un mantra.

Naturaleza.

Flores. 

Perritos. 

Chicos sexys. 

Se permitió perderse en su imaginaciòn.

Respiró profundamente sintiendo una suave melodía relajante.

\---Tweek...---escuchó y lo ignoró.

\---¡Tweek---escuchó mucho más fuerte. Frunció el ceño. 

\--¡TWEEK!---Se asustó. Se llevó una mano al pecho y miró hacia todos lados. Cartman lo miraba detrás de las rejas junto a Stan y Butters. Kyle se unió a ellos poco después caminando junto a un policía que de mala gana abrió la celda.

\---Tienes suerte de que tus amigos y la víctima hayan hablado por tí---refunfuñó el oficial y Tweek salió muy rápido.   
  


\--Ngh ¡Gracias!--gritó cuando estuvieron fuera de la comisaría. 

\---Si. Si. No te emociones mucho. Aun te necesitamos para la cosa gay---Cartman dijo. Tweek lo miró confundido pero entendió. 

Debe estar hablando de Craig.

\---De todas formas todo se arruinó. No hay manera de que Tucker se enamore de él cuando lo acaban de acusar de asesinato---Kyle dijo. Stan asintió a su lado. 

\---Al contrario Kyle---Cartman sonrió---Ahora debe estar más interesado---

\---De que mierda hablas culón---

Cartman ignoró la última parte y prosiguió.

\---Fue una locura pensar que a Craig le gustan las maricas débiles. Eso estaba destinado a no funcionar--se jacta---Ahora seguro que tiene una gran erecciòn para Tweek

Tweek no puede entender ese razonamiento pero se siente aliviado de estar fuera de la cárcel. Alguien como él no sobreviviría. Podìa usar una bazooka pero en las cárceles no hay armas. Sabe golpear aunque si lo matan en grupo no podrá defenderse. Nada bueno sale de él entrando a prisión así que cuando Cartman le ofrece seguir con el plan acepta nuevamente. 

Es sábado cuando Cartman le dice que vuelva a la contienda.

Los trajes chillones con frases sugerentes cambian a chaquetas de cuero y jeans ajustados. A Tweek le gusta mucho más este atuendo, los pantalones rotos en las rodillas no hacen mucho para protegerlo del frío de la mañana sin embargo Tweek es más resistente al frío que la mayoría así que no hay mayor problema en eso.  
Además Cartman le dijo que fuera en la tarde, y en la tarde hacía mucho más calor.

El verdadero problema radica en que su misión de hoy será pasar con una moto frente a la residencia del equipo de fútbol e invitar a Craig a salir. 

A Tweek no le asusta tanto la parte de invitarlo a salir, le asusta la maldita moto. No ha conducido una en su vida y la tasa de accidentes que ocurren en estas es aterrador.

A Tweek le asusta morir esta noche. 

Quejarse tanto con Cartman por la moto se gana un regaño y una sanción. Cartman dice que tendrá que compensar el atractivo que pierde sin la moto así que peina su cabello hacia atrás con gel y le da un cigarrillo. Alista una lista de frases de ligue especialmente para él y todas son tan sugerentes o macabras que no sabe que si es peor decirle "No puedo bajarte la luna pero si los boxers" 

o decirle "Te ves lindo mientras duermes"

Tweek ya estaba harto.

Le dijo a Cartman que no usaría la moto. El cigarrillo lo matarìa así que también estaba descartado. Pero Tweek le aseguró a Cartman que tenía otro plan. Cartman parecía contento.

Tweek no quería hacer esto. Como...ni un poco. Pero estaba aquí y ahora no era cuestión de estar de acuerdo con las cosas de Cartman y el resto. Era cuestión de ser un hombre libre o volver a la cárcel en donde seguramente no le tratarán muy "bien", porque si Cartman o Kyle descubrieron como liberarlo, podrían encerrarlo también.

Cartman ya había estado en la cárcel una vez y cuando salió tuvo problemas para caminar durante dos semanas. Nunca le dijo a nadie que pasó pero la imaginación de Tweek es suficiente para suponer que no fue bonito.

" ** _Es sábado_** " Se recuerda Tweek una vez más. Sábado y domingo son los únicos días que no lo obligan a trabajar en la tienda, lo que significa "tener más tiempo para conquistar a Craig" según Cartman, lo que también significa gastar uno de sus únicos días libres intentándolo.

Tiene su chaqueta de cuero y un chupete para suplir el cigarrillo. Le puso algunas cadenas a su bici para recompensar la falta de genialidad que muestra ésta en relación a una moto. También le puso algunos stickers de llamas y dibujó una calavera en papel que pegó al frente. 

Se siente como la personificación de la censura pero es muy tarde para retractarse. Ya está al frente de la casa.

Un tipo afroamericano en la ventana del piso superior ha girado su rostro para verlo con curiosidad.

La constante intrusión del tipo está comenzando a ponerlo nervioso. 

Se traga sus nervios y toca la bocina. Desearía que fuera algo genial como el rugido que hacen las motos. En cambio suena como la nariz de un payaso y el tipo viéndolo por la ventana se ríe entre dientes. No lo escucha pero puede verlo claramente yendo desde una suave risa a una carcajada, desapareciendo en la casa.

Ese maldito.

Más miradas aparecen por la ventana. Algunas se asoman por la ventana del otro lado hasta que el tipo afroamericano trae jalado a Craig por el brazo, apartando a algunos chicos apilados en el cristal.

Craig lo mira asombrado y confundido. Tweek se pregunta si Craig sabe que está aquí por él, aunque es obvio considerando que el chico afroamericano lo trajo a él específicamente. 

Algunos chicos golpean el hombro de Craig con los puños, dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras ríen. Antes de que Craig lance lo que parece un bufido y desaparezca.

Tweek supone que Craig está harto. Así que se sube a su bici y se va. La vergüenza ha coloreado sus mejillas y cara en general de rojo mientras se aleja. 

No se ha sentido tan expuesto desde que lo ataron al hasta de la bandera, pero esa vez se lo merecìa. Habìa mentido diciendo que besó a una chica cuando no lo hizo y eso no estaba genial.

Se sigue alejando con la bici sin rumbo fijo, un auto casi lo atropella y jura que vio al presidente en uno de los arbustos mientras pasaba por el bosque. 

No se detiene a comprobar. 

Solo sigue manejando pensando en lo que se convirtiò su vida.

Va al terapeuta a pesar de que éste solo le recomiende ritalin diciendo que tiene déficit de atención (no es su culpa que no recuerde lo que pasó en la página 136 de un maldito libro de 2000 hojas).

Ha tenido un solo novio por internet y no salió muy bien cuando descubrió que @Gunsofpride1254 era el tío de Stan. Fue muy raro para ambos porque ninguno especificó su edad y Tweek pensó que iba a ser como cualquier historia de amor.  
Que cuando se encontraran sería el chico mas guapo y romántico que hubiera visto en su vida. No se imaginó que cuando se citaron en la cafetería aparecería el viejo tío de Stan. Pero en su defensa Jimbo pensó que Tweek era Ned así que también estaba muy decepcionado.

Tenía una novia pero eso fue en primaria y en primaria todos estaban estupidos. Principalmente en segundo grado cuando la niña que te dice que quiere ser tu novia luego se va a jugar a la hora del té con otro. Tweek nunca sintió tanta indignación.

Tweek también recuerda aquella vez que ...AGH!

Un momento está pensando en su vida y al siguiente está de cara contra el césped.

Su rueda acaba de chocar contra una vereda lanzandolo entre el césped recién cortado de una casa y el jardín de margaritas de la misma casa. 

Aplasta unas cuantas con su cuerpo.

Una anciana sale a reprenderlo y ahora no solo tiene un récord criminal por lo de Butters. Ahora también tiene una amonestación por destrucción de propiedad privada y un moretón en la frente por el bastòn de la vieja.

Hombre. Todo es tan estúpido. Hace una semana estaba feliz. Con su piel intacta. No amando, pero sí tolerando la vida. Y ahora parece salido de una pandilla, con manchas moradas en su piel y raspones por la caída en sus palmas y rodillas.

Cartman no está feliz cuando se entera de que no hizo ningún movimiento con Craig. Tweek está cansado así que lo ignora en su camino a casa y cuando Cartman lo sigue hasta la puerta, Tweek azota la puerta en su cara. 

Pasa junto a sus padres, le preguntan que como está sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por lo que Tweek no se las da y sube directo a su habitaciòn. 

Se tumba en su cama mirando al techo preguntándose si fue tan terrible en su otra vida para merecer esto. Tal vez fue un forajido que le robó una reliquia a una civilización inca. Tal vez fue un ladrón como Robin Hood, aunque él era bueno no? Porque robaba y les daba a los pobres...aunque era robar. Mierda. Tweek no tiene tiempo para esto. Solo quiere dormir. Gritar también pero no quiere que sus padres le digan que se tranquilice y le den más café.

Tal vez podría ir en medio de la noche a la casa de Cartman y gritarle al oído. 

Está tan cansado....

Tan....  
  
  


El sol le da directamente a los ojos. Se ha quedado dormido y eso ya es mucho decir.

¡Nunca duerme!

Un día más de vida, un día más de sufrimiento. 

Revisa su teléfono y se ha llenado de notificaciones. Durmió pero sigue tan cansado. 

Lee un "Imbécil" de un contacto que no conoce y le pone un "Tu madre" porque siempre funciona y no está dispuesto a pensar en algo más creativo o investigar quien es el emisor..

Revisa la hora y ya son las 10 a.m.

Se levanta y desayuna lo primero que encuentra. Sus padres ya no están así que se permite comer en la sala mientras ve la televisión. Los mensajes siguen sonando en su teléfono y sabe que no puede ignorarlos más si el que mensajea es Cartman. Sabe que Cartman pronto se cansará y vendrá a casa de Tweek así que responde antes de que eso pase.

Hay como 54 mensajes pero solo lee el último.

"¿Donde estás marica?". Es Cartman.

"xasa" 

Pone. 

"*casa" corrige.

Ve la señal de que Cartman está escribiendo y lo pone nervioso pensar porqué se demora tanto. ¿Qué está escribiendo?

"Ok" dice Cartman y Tweek resopla. Cartman no dice nada más. Tal vez Cartman le estaba dando un respiro.

O tal vez no.

Son las 2 p.m. y Tweek tiene su look de chico malo con un cigarrillo de verdad en la boca.

No lo fuma. Lo mastico un poco y es asqueroso. 

La chaqueta de cuero aprieta sus brazos y es horrible en el calor. La nieve ya casi se derrite por el clima y Tweek puede identificarse con ello.

Está en el parque.

Según Cartman muchos equipos se juntaron para entrenar en este lugar a lo largo del día y ahora es el momento del equipo de Craig. 

Cuando Tweek llegó ya estaban a mitad del entrenamiento.

Ahora que lo mira de cerca... Demonios, Craig no es feo. Ni un poco. Es alto. Tiene la cantidad perfecta de músculos en sus piernas y brazos, no demasiado ni tan poco. Tiene cintura pequeña y gran espalda además de un bonito tono de piel bronceado que brilla por el sudor a la luz del sol. Se ha quitado el sombrero y Tweek ve como su cabello se agita en cámara lenta esparciendo gotas por todas partes después de que se empapa con agua lanzada por él mismo de su termo.

Demonios" repite Tweek en su mente y lo mira durante mucho tiempo. Si Tweek no se hubiera humillado tanto frente a él y si Craig no lo hubiera ya rechazado, seguro que Tweek ya habría caído a sus pies.

Ahora entiende porqué Craig siempre parece estar rodeado de gente que lo ve con ojos de admiración. 

Tweek en este momento está tan sudado como Craig por el calor, pero si Tweek pudiera verse la mitad de bien de lo que se ve Craig seguro también sería muy popular. 

Craig pasa corriendo a su lado sin verlo. Es obvio porque Tweek está escondido en un arbusto sintiéndose como un completo acosador pervertido. Desde ahora solo pretenderá hacer las cosas que le dice Cartman pero no las hará en absoluto. Su suerte no ha sido de las mejores y no quiere forzarla más de lo que ya ha hecho. 

Los chicos se han puesto a practicar pases y Tweek está tentado a mirar solo una vez más. Su cabeza le repite una y otra vez que no se asome pero lo hace llevándose un golpazo de un muslo que lo hace caer hacia atrás en su escondite. 

Lanza un "agh" de dolor cuando una rama le golpea la costilla. 

\---Oh mierda, ¿estás bien?---Tweek abre sus ojos y ve como una mano lo jala de entre los arbustos. Lo saca de ahí con fuerza y cae en los fuertes y bellos brazos de lo que Tweek cree es un ángel. Su piel brilla, su voz es tan profunda que Tweek podría escucharla por siempre. El ángel...

\---Oh...---

El ángel es Craig.

Tweek se aparta rápidamente frunciendo el ceño. No debería estar enojado, pero mostrarse enojado es uno de sus mecanismos de defensa cuando está avergonzado y ahora está totalmente avergonzado porque estaba babeando de amor sobre Craig.

Tweek hasta se frotó un poco en el pecho del más alto para sentir su aroma. En defensa de Tweek, ni siquiera lo disfrutó tanto. Craig huele a "Old Spice Leña" y Tweek odia esa fragancia porque le da miedo el hombre del comercial.

Craig también está frunciendo el ceño y le saca el dedo del medio a Tweek antes de alejarse. Tweek se indigna mucho más que con la chica del segundo grado y le saca el dedo de vuelta. De repente siente más directamente el calor en sus brazos y se mira a sí mismo notando que no tiene su chaqueta de cuero. 

Se alarma.

La chaqueta era de Stan y seguro lo matará. Ya estaba enojado cuando le encontró raspones, no quiere ni imaginarse lo que pase cuando ni siquiera la encuentre.

La busca entre los arbustos y la siente enredada en una rama. De hecho, está enredada en muchas ramas. La jala pero no sale. Lo intenta una y otra vez con el mismo resultado.

El balón con el que están practicando lo golpea en un costado y Tweek siente que entre la rama que lo picó ahí y el golpe que acaba de recibir, tendrá un moretón en esa área muy pronto. 

Por segunda vez en el día se enoja pero no de vergüenza. Toma el balón y lo lanza lo más fuerte que puede a ningún lado en específico. Se oye un golpe violento y un alarido de dolor de ese "ningun lado en específico". 

Un chico de pelo castaño está tendido en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago con fuerza, retorciéndose y girando de un lado a otro en posición fetal. 

Tweek entra en pánico. Piensa en huir. Lo piensa todo el tiempo hasta que ya ha recorrido la mitad del parque. Se detiene jadeando. 

" ** _Es mi culpa_** " piensa y duda un poco antes de finalmente regresar. Pasa al lado de un señor que vende granizados, compra un poco de hielo. Le lanza el dinero al vendedor y corre.Cuando llega el chico sigue tirado en el suelo. 

Lágrimas han comenzado a formarse en sus ojos y Tweek se siente mal. Se saca la camiseta blanca, pone el hielo dentro y se acerca para ponerlo sobre el estómago del chico. Aparta a unos cuantos del camino.

\---Ngh Sostenlo ahí---le dice. Y Clyde, que es como dice que se llama su chaqueta, toma el hielo con cara de dolor. Tweek trata de irse pero alguien lo jala por el brazo y lo aparta lejos de todos.

\---¿Qué estás haciendo?---Craig parece realmente enojado. 

Tweek se pregunta si es el momento para coquetear. Craig gruñe por el silencio así que supone que no. 

\---Cartman---dice Tweek. Teme que si dice algo más este tipo frente a él lo golpee. Tiene tanto miedo que solo cuando sale de su boca se da cuenta que en realidad no explica nada con esto y la ambigüedad de todo puede enojar más aùn al otro.

\---Lo sabía---dice Craig enojado mirando al suelo. Tweek se pregunta si están en la misma página. No sabe cuando ha comenzado a temblar. Su voz también tiembla cuando pregunta "¿Sabes...sabes qué?" 

\---Ese maldito culo gordo no aceptará que somos mejores que él. Sabía que estaba planeando algo más que solo ensuciar de mierda nuestro gimnasio---

Oh, entonces están en la misma página. Craig se gira a verlo bruscamente y Tweek salta en su sitio. Craig pone ambas manos en sus hombros y Tweek se exci...se asusta. Se asusta. 

\---¿Cuanto te pagò?---Craig pregunta. 

Oh, si alguien realmente le pagara Tweek sería taaaan feliz. Pero ni sus padres lo hacen.

\---Nada---dice. Craig lo mira confundido y Tweek piensa que es la única cara que lo ha visto hacer desde que lo conoce--- ngh me sacó de la cárcel...---continùa Tweek. Ve lo feo que suena eso así que aclara sus palabras---Después de que Butters...ya sabes, después de que abrió la boca---Tweek debería solo callarse.

Craig quita sus manos de Tweek. Parece pensativo. Mira a todas partes menos al rubio hasta que sus ojos se vuelven a posar en el más pequeño.

\---Te pagaré---le dice---si me ayudas. Te pagaré--concluye.

Tweek no sabe de que habla pero Craig puede pedirle cualquier cosa.

¿Cuando se volvió tan loco por el pelinegro? 

Debe ser el calor.

\---Lo haré gratis---dice Tweek. Craig le da una media sonrisa y le palmea el hombro.

\---Bien---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> N.A: ¡Hola! Espero que esto no haya sido muy largo. Solo tiene dos partes así que en dos o tres dìas publicaré la siguiente. 


End file.
